Lettre d'un fugitif
by slybluemoon
Summary: Naruto n'aurait jamais cru trouver cette lettre sur la porte de chez lui. 4 petits mots avec une importance immense et un coeur qui bat à tout rompre.


**Titre :** Lettre d'un fugitif.

**Auteur :** slybluemoon (ouais, entre temps j'ai changé de nom)

**Catégorie :** Romance, Friendship

**Résumé :** Naruto n'aurait jamais cru trouver cette lettre sur la porte de chez lui. 4 petits mots avec une importance immense et un coeur qui bat à tout rompre.

**Disclamer :** Je n'ai toujours pas pu adopter Naruto et Sasuke, mais un jour, j'y arriverai. Seules les idées farfelues qui sont dans cette fic' m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après un peu d'absence (syndrome de la page blanche, tu m'auras), voici mon retour avec un petit NaruSasu. J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

><p>Naruto regarda pour la énième fois ces quelques mots inscris sur le papier blanc qu'il tenait dans la main.<p>

L'écriture était fine, élégante, semblable peut-être à celle d'une fille. Il aurait su la reconnaître entre toutes. A force d'avoir copié sur _lui_ en cours. A force de l'avoir observé tout ce temps. Son cœur se serra. Non, il ne pouvait pas être là. Il était en fuite, poursuivis par tous les plus grands ninjas de la région, alors pourquoi serait-il revenu pour accrocher cette feuille ? Pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de se mettre autant en danger ? S'était-il rendu ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'était tout sauf son genre. Et il aurait déjà été informé. Après tout, il avait exigé de connaître toutes les informations _le_ concernant, dans les plus brefs délais. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il resserrait ses jambes contre son torse. Il était tombé au sol, impuissant, en trouvant le mot si soigneusement plié. Il avait glissé au pied de sa porte, se cachant dans l'entrée sombre de sa maison, fuyant cette peur immense qui le traversait.

Peur et joie. Joie, car cela voulait dire qu'_il_ était en vie. Et qu'_il_ pensait à lui. Toutes ces langues de vipères qui disaient qu'_il _n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui pouvaient aller se faire voir. Mais la peur restait belle et bien présente. La peur et l'incompréhension. Que voulaient dire ces mots ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'était-il censé comprendre et faire ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Et le blond ne pouvait même pas en parler à quelqu'un du village. Au mieux, ils s'inquièteraient et lui diraient de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Au pire, ils fouilleraient toute la région pour le retrouver. D'ailleurs, si _il_ était dans la région, où s'abritait-_il _? Soudain inquiet, Naruto passa ses mains sur son visage. Et si il avait froid ? Faim ? Que faisait-il en ce moment même ? Dormait-il dans une auberge ? Non, trop risqué. A même le sol alors ?

Il releva la tête pour regarder sa fenêtre encore ouverte. C'était là qu'il était passé, c'était évident. Discret, rapide. Une idée lui vint alors. Si il était venu une fois, allait-il revenir ? Autant faire comme si c'était le cas. Il rassembla alors toutes ses forces, pris d'une soudaine envie de _l'_aider. Beaucoup le prenaient pour un fou. _Il_ l'avait abandonné. _Il_ l'avait anéanti. Brisé. Tout ça pour une question de vengeance. Et pourtant, Naruto continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le ramener. Malgré que tous lui disaient qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Comment renier son meilleur ami ? La personne en laquelle on voue la plus grande importance ? Leurs disputes, leurs batailles, ça l'avait rendu plus fort. Ça lui avait donné une raison d'exister. Comme le fait de _le_ ramener. Devenir Hokage n'était que secondaire comme rêve. Si il devait être renié du village pour _le_ trouver, il le ferait. Il avait développé ses capacités, sa force, tout ça pour le battre, enfin. Et l'obliger à revenir à Konoha. Chez lui, avec sa famille. Ennemis, meilleurs amis, frères, sans doute beaucoup plus. Leur relation était indescriptible. Ils étaient juste liés. Liés par des sentiments inavouables. Inavouables à cause de leur fierté, du danger. Mais ils étaient bien là. Dans leurs cœurs meurtris par le manque.

Naruto s'empara d'une pile de couvertures chaudes. Il les plaça sur le rebords de la fenêtre, avec une boîte de cookies. Il eut un sourire amusé rien que par ses propres actions. Il se sentait idiot, mais il ne pouvait que _l'_aider ainsi. Souvent, il s'était senti inutile. Incapable de _le_ sauver. De _le_ réchauffer. De _le_ guérir. Il avait souvent regretté de ne pas être venu avec _lui_. Ils auraient parcouru des kilomètres ensembles. Seraient devenus plus fort. Se seraient battus, chaque soir, pour s'entraîner, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme si de rien était, comme si ils ne remarquaient pas leurs cœurs battant la chamade. Et ils n'auraient pas pleuré. Ils n'auraient pas dit ces mots qui sont si difficiles à dire, mais si bons à entendre. Ils auraient tout perdu. Leur village, leurs amis, mais ils les auraient perdus ensemble. Loin de tout. Juste tous les deux.

Naruto grimaça. C'était trop tard maintenant pour regretter ses choix. Il l'avait laissé partir. Il était resté. Il ne pouvait plus le rejoindre désormais. Mais pour combien de temps encore seraient-ils séparés ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? Sans doute. Mais qu'importe. Il attendrait tout le temps qu'il faudra. Sagement, ou pas. Il avait arrêté de prier pour _lui_,il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'_il _était en bonne santé, en sécurité. Qu'_il_ devenait plus fort, et surtout que tout n'était pas encore perdu pour _lui_. Que ce n'était pas un aller sans retour. Car Naruto avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, il savait que plus il mettait de temps pour_ le_ retrouver, plus il risquait de _le_ perdre. Avec sa force venait sa rage, sa folie, et bientôt, il n'y aurait plus une once de gentillesse et de bonté en _lui_. Alors il ne pourrait plus rien pour _lui_. Et il n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Le blond prit un papier propre, non froissé, et s'assit à la table de sa cuisine pour tenter de trouver une réponse au mot qu'il _lui_ avait laissé. Que répondre à cela ? Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réfléchir, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il _lui _avait fait remarqué ce point. « Oï dobe, t'es vraiment le mec le plus idiot que je connais. » Lui disait-_il_ souvent. De sa voix un peu trop rauque, un peu trop belle, un peu trop agaçante. _Il_ le fixait alors de ses yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Et ses lèvres s'étiraient, peu à peu, pour former un bref rictus. Et à cet instant, tout s'arrêtait pour Naruto. Jamais, non, jamais, il ne pourrait voir quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et incroyable que _son _sourire.

« Usuratonkachi ! » Lui aurait répondu le blond. De sa voix enfantine, même après avoir mué. Avec son allure pour beaucoup ridicule. Si _il_ le voyait maintenant,_ il_ serait surement choqué. Naruto avait tellement changé. Certes, ses cheveux d'or et ses yeux bleus restaient les mêmes. De même pour ses moustaches. Mais son air de débile avait laissé place à un corps viril et musclé, une mâchoire carrée, des traits tirés par une tristesse pas si inconnue que ça. Il avait des petites rides au coin de son nez, à cause d'avoir trop souris. Ses lèvres pleines et rosées, étaient très rarement immaculées d'une quelconque blessure ou croûte. Due à ses batailles infernales. Mais il avait l'habitude, il vivait avec ses cicatrices, physiques et morales. _Il _se serait surement moqué de lui en le voyant si torturé. Ou _il_ l'aurait juste fixé, d'un air hautain, cachant son inquiétude et sa tendresse dans des traits rigides. Et Naruto aurait compris. Il comprenait toujours. Et là, tout apparut comme une évidence. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écrire de longues phrases. Ils se comprenaient avec tellement peu, et beaucoup à la fois.

Il inscrivit alors sur la feuille blanche, de sa plus belle écriture, un seul petit mot. « Impossible. » Il se redressa pour observer son œuvre, un sourire satisfait au visage. Certes, son écriture n'était pas aussi belle que _la sienne_, mais qu'importe. Naruto n'aurait plus été Naruto à _ses_ yeux s'il avait bien écrit. Le message était clair, net. Et pourtant il était sûr qu'_il_ comprendrait tout ce qu'il ne savait dire avec des mots, tout ce qu'ils s'était interdit de penser. **Il comprendrait**. Il plia le papier en deux pour le poser sur la pile d'affaires qu'il avait préparé, et il prit le temps de rester à sa fenêtre. Il _le_ sentait, tout près. Alors il ferma les yeux. Il imagina être avec _lui_, avoir son corps si près du sien. Avoir sa main dans la sienne. Il imagina son souffle chaud, son ton énervant. Ses lèvres. Il imagina ses traits, son sourire. Et un sentiment de plénitude emplit son corps. Un jour, il le retrouverait. Il finit par se détacher de ce rêve si beau, pour aller se coucher. Il laissa une bougie sur la fenêtre, au cas où, et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Dépliant à nouveau le mot qu'_il _lui avait laissé, il relit une dernière fois ces 4 mots. « Ne m'oublie pas. » Il posa ensuite cette preuve de _son_ existence, et s'écroula sur son lit encore défait, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose.

_ Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews ?<p> 


End file.
